


Nella testa di qualcuno è sempre un gran casino

by queenseptienna



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che le cose non andassero bene, Steve lo aveva capito ormai da qualche anno. Vedeva il male irradiarsi fra loro ogni singolo giorno e non aveva mai fatto niente per impedirlo davvero.<br/>Tony invecchiava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nella testa di qualcuno è sempre un gran casino

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Nella testa di qualcuno è sempre un gran casino  
> Fandom: X-Men - Age of X  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony (Capitan America/Ironman)  
> Personaggi: Capitan America, Ironman, Mystica, Hulk, Donna Invisibile, Legacy (Rogue)  
> Rating: PG15  
> Genere: drammatico, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: slash, violenza descrittiva, angst, what if?, non betata perché non avevo nessuno disponibile al momento ;O;  
> Note: questa fanfiction fa riferimento all’universo di X-Men – Age of X, di cui consiglio caldamente la lettura poiché i nomi dei supereroi e i loro comportamenti non sono proprio quelli tipici (è appena uscito in italiano e sono appena due numeri). Inoltre è una what if. Nella versione originale, Capitan America uccide Ironman e poi a sua volta muore. Ovviamente ho cambiato SOLO questi due avvenimenti *grin*  
> Disclaimer: devo davvero ripeterlo ogni volta?
> 
> Affetta/o da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.

_PRIMA_  
  
Che le cose non andassero bene, Steve lo aveva capito ormai da qualche anno. Vedeva il male irradiarsi fra loro ogni singolo giorno e non aveva mai fatto niente per impedirlo davvero.  
Tony invecchiava.  
Per quanto si ostinassero a negarlo, Steve era ancora quasi un giovanotto, ma Tony… beh, era un normalissimo essere umano e ogni giorno passato dentro la sua armatura lo rendeva meno vivente.  
Alla fine era successo.  
  
  
 _«Steve, amore… credo di avere un problema.» la voce era rauca, quasi rassegnata. Non lo guardava mentre teneva il casco in mano e ai suoi piedi si era raccolta una piccola pozza di sangue. Steve non doveva essere un genio per sapere da dove veniva.  
«Immagino. Vieni, vediamo di medicarti.» aveva risposto il Capitano, con voce falsamente leggera. Aveva afferrato il kit di pronto soccorso e iniziato a preparare la garza con il disinfettante, ma Tony scosse la testa. «No. Oggi è peggio.»  
«Anche ieri lo era.» Steve sbuffò, mentre lo costringeva a voltarsi. A stento era riuscito a soffocare i conati di vomito alla vista del bel volto di Tony Stark che non esisteva più. Era incollato alla visiera della sua maschera. Strappato, cancellato, inesistente. «Vedrai che andrà meglio.»_  
  
  
Non era andato meglio, anzi era peggiorato. Così come era peggiorato Bruce, sempre più crudele nei confronti di ogni mutante, dimenticandosi di esserlo a sua volta. Alla fine Tony non era stato più in grado di uscire dall’armatura, un po’ perché era sempre più doloroso, un po’ perché voleva allontanare Steve dal mostro biomeccanico che era diventato.  
Alla fine, quando Ironman non era più niente e Capitan America solo un soldato che obbediva agli ordini, Castle li aveva reclutati e loro avevano accettato di attaccare l’isola fortezza di Magneto.  
  
  
 _«Li odio. Non c’è nulla che odio di più di quei sudici mutanti. Dovremmo ammazzarli tutti, schiacciarli, sterminarli e infine dimenticarli.»  
Steve chiuse gli occhi alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi mentre Bruce Banner continuava a sputare bestemmie. Non doveva importargli, erano lì per quello. Sicurezza nazionale. Davanti a sé Tony rimaneva chiuso nella sua armatura, sospeso a pochi centimetri da terra, mentre la voce priva di inflessioni di JARVIS ripeteva senza sosta “Ricerca battute pre-guerriglia: 89%”.  
Aveva bisogno di un computer persino per dire qualcosa di intelligente prima della battaglia.  
«Con un po’ di fortuna moriremo tutti, oggi.» la mano sottile di Sue, la Donna Invisibile, si chiuse con gentilezza sul polso di Steve._  
  
  
 _DOPO_  
  
L’armatura aveva definitivamente sopraffatto Tony. Dopo aver ucciso Mystica e interrotto l’attacco alla stanza dei bambini, Steve aveva dovuto farlo. Aveva tirato fuori la pistola, l’aveva puntata contro Tony e lì, in quel frangente sospeso, nell’attimo immobile, aveva sparato.  
Sue era morta poco dopo. Legacy era giunta fra loro e l’aveva assorbita dentro di sé. «Vivrà in me. Ora fammi fare lo stesso con Stark.»  
«No.» aveva ringhiato Steve. «Non è ancora morto.»  
«Ma lo sarà presto e tu con lui.»  
«Non mi importa.» Il Capitano si sedette in un angolo, con la testa di Tony sulle proprie gambe. Là fuori, da qualche parte, Hulk stava per far esplodere tutto e fanculo a chiunque ci fosse su quella maledetta isola. «Non importa.»  
  
  
 _ALTROVE, TEMPO DOPO_  
  
Steve spalancò gli occhi di colpo. Davanti a lui, c’era una donna. «Legacy?»  
«Chi è Legacy?» chiese lei. «Io sono Rogue.»  
Il Capitano inarcò un sopracciglio, completamente spaesato. Un grugnito e un peso sulle gambe gli fece abbassare lo sguardo, scoprendo un Ironman un po’ ammaccato, ma vivo. «Tony!»  
«Sto bene campione, sto bene…» Stark si tirò su a fatica, sfilandosi il casco come se niente fosse. «Che cazzo è successo, mi sembra di aver dormito cent’anni e… _oh_.» Dovette interrompersi, perché Steve lo aveva afferrato e stretto fra le braccia con tutte le sue forze. «Ehi! _EHI!_ Mi fai male, stronzo.»  
A Steve non importava.  
Rogue tossicchiò attirando la loro attenzione. «Sono qui per conto di Xavier. Sto girando l’isola alla ricerca di ogni mutante. Ci tiene a farvi sapere che tutto quello che è successo… beh, è durato solo tre giorni, nella testa di Legione. Non è accaduto nulla.»  
A Steve non importava.  
Tony stava bene, quello era il suo ragazzo e stava bene. A Steve il resto non importava.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome? GOD SAVE THE SHIP! I ♥ Shipping è un'idea del « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »


End file.
